


Ghengis Khan

by helldyke420



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Rating will probably go up, ballerina au, enemies to enemies that get it on, more tags as it progresses, yeah that's it for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-31 14:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helldyke420/pseuds/helldyke420
Summary: Cronus HATES Kurloz. And Kurloz hates Cronus. If only the other guy wasn't so smug, and talented, and hot. They wanna punch each other in the mouth. With their mouth. Bro We Are Kissing ... Bro ... Don't Let Go Bro........title is Ghengis Khan by Miike Snow





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know anything about ballet. enjoy!

Cronus stretches slowly, deliberately ignoring the guy next to him. He was  _ not _ letting him bother him. Nope. Not today. Despite the fact that Kurloz Makara’s existence was enough to make him irritated, today he was going to be  _ fine _ with him. 

God he wanted to punch his stupid face.

Kurloz himself didn’t seem at all bothered by Cronus, as usual, which only served to irritate him further. He’d been ruining Cronus’s entire fucking life ever since he started working with his company, and he didn’t even have the decency to fucking hate him back. He  _ seemed _ friendly and  _ acted _ all innocent with his stupid mutism and his polite smile and his  _ infuriating talent. _ Because if Cronus was being honest with himself, and he didn’t like to be, Kurloz was good. Kurloz was  _ very  _ good. Kurloz was maybe better than anyone else at the company, including Cronus.

But he wasn’t bothered by him. Nope. Not today. Cronus takes a deep, calming breath, getting back on track. Today was going to be a good day. They were giving out the roles for their performance today, and he’d had it on good authority that they were casting  _ him  _ as the leading male. Not Kurloz. Him. He steps away from the barre, and away from Kurloz, casual as anything. He wasn’t avoiding him on purpose, no, just … getting water. Yes, exactly. He watches him from across the room, signing rapidly to Meulin.

_ “It’s going to be fine. Rosa wouldn’t have done the choreography for you if she hated it.” _

“Oh, I know, it’s just…” Meulin sighs, slumping back against the wall, the barre digging into her back in a way that had to be uncomfortable. “It’s such a risk, doing something original like this. What if it flops?”

_ “No use worrying about that shit, Kitty. It’s a sweet story, people will love it.” _ Kurloz meets his eyes from across the room as he signs, and slowly arches an eyebrow at him. He flushes, busying himself with his phone. Jesus, that reminded him that he’d barely even glanced at the stupid show that they were doing. Just another “forbidden love” theme, as fucking usual. Of course Leijon wrote it, too. He didn’t know she did music, just had seen her scribbling away at her stage directions. He’d ask, but he didn’t really want to get stuck in a conversation with her. She was cute, but not cute enough that he’d tolerate her yapping.

A smart clap brings his attention to Rosa, or Miss. Maryam if she wasn’t feeling very friendly. She owned the company, and this studio, and even if she was getting up there in age, she still had it. It being an ass that just didn’t quit.

“I’d like to begin announcing the casting choices, if you all don’t mind.” Her tone never gave much room for argument, and everyone hushed quickly. She begins to list off the roles, starting with the lower choices. Cronus blanked them out, uninterested in who was stuck with “Background Character 7”. No, his turn would be closer to last, always was. You didn’t get as good as he is to get stuck in the background.

“And finally, we come to the leading characters.” Cronus perks back up, and across the room, he sees Kurloz wake up a little too. Ha. Poor guy didn’t know he’d be delegated to a supporting character this time. That’d take the wind out of him. “Kurloz.” Cronus grins widely, anticipating his disappointment. “We’ve cast you as James.” To his surprise, Kurloz didn’t look remotely disappointed. He looked … vaguely pleased, though his smile never changed much. Meulin, though, squeals excitedly, grabbing his arm and jumping in place a bit. “Meulin, please. Finally, Cronus, we’ve cast you as Giovanni. I’ll leave you all to discuss for a moment, but I will be back for us to do a quick overview of the performance.” She leaves.

Murmurs start up around the room as people talk excitedly, or angrily, about their role. Cronus was only confused. Who was the leading lady? What kind of story was this? The only way to find out was ask, he supposed. He reluctantly made his way over to Kurloz and Meulin. Meulin was very excited, chatting rapidly at Kurloz as he stood by, smiling at her. As he approaches, Kurloz’s eyes lock on his, and he tilts his head. Meulin stops talking as he comes up to them, giving her a charming smile. She giggles, and he has to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

“Kurloz. Meulin. Happy with the casting choices?” He asks, easily.

“Oh yes! I wrote James with Kurloz in mind you know! Quiet and sweet and adorable!”

_ “Meulin, please…” _ Kurloz laughs softly, a deep sound that threw Cronus off a little.

“Yeah uh … I gotta ask, I wasn’t payin’ too much attention. Who’s the leading lady?” Meulin blinks in surprise, while Kurloz smiled in a way that felt mocking.

“There’s no leading lady, silly! Giovanni is the stoic prince, and James is the servant boy he falls for. But then, James gets kidnapped by-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Cronus cuts her off, making her pout. “So Kurloz is the leading lady?”

_ “The love interest, yes. I found the choice surprising, I felt Rufioh might make a better James, but I guess Rosa thought he was better suited as the fae prince.” _

“Well, of course! Rufioh is  _ perfect _ as the fae prince!” Meulin squeals. Cronus’s brain is sending blank signals.

He was supposed to … work with, talk to,  _ trust _ Kurloz … as his love interest? He could barely pretend to like Kurloz enough to talk to him right  _ now,  _ but soon he’d be trusting him to do lifts, to not trip him up?

“Are you okay Cronus?” Meulin asks, sounding concerned. He snaps out of it, smiling easily.

“Yeah, of course. I guess I’m just surprised Rosa chose such … an untraditional story.” Meulin frowns.

“I think it’s pretty reminiscent of classic tales. Magic, love, danger! What’s not traditional about that?”

_ “He’s talking about the relationships, Kitty.”  _ Kurloz signs, smiling wickedly. He arches a brow.  _ “Does it make you uncomfortable, Cronus?” _

"_No_, I’m just not sure how well it will do with the audience.” Cronus snaps. “I’m bi, you know, I think it’d be hard to have a relationship with a man if it made me uncomfortable.” No, Kurloz made him uncomfortable. But Cronus was a fucking performer. He could pretend to get on with Kurloz, just for the show. Meulin giggles and makes a claw with her hand, swiping shortly and making a soft growl. Cronus does roll his eyes, this time. 

_ “Well, I’m looking forward to working so closely with you, Cronus.”  _ He’s lying, he looks downright malicious, and Cronus feels very small. He straightens his back, looking at Kurloz cooly.

“Same to you.” And he turns abruptly, walking away.

Oh boy, this was going to be bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little from kurloz's pov

Cronus smells like expensive cologne. Like really strong expensive cologne. So strong that it’s literally all Kurloz can think about while the two of them dance. At least it’s not that bad.

Honestly, dancing with Cronus wasn’t nearly as bad as anticipated. Yes, Cronus is a good dancer, but he’s also petty, and Kurloz had fully anticipated being dropped by him, or tripped. Something. But he doesn’t.

He does seem to have some issue pulling him in close, though, trying to keep him at arms length even though they’re supposed to be pressed up against each other at some points. It’s irritating the fuck out of him.

It happens again. Cronus is supposed to pull Kurloz in and dip him, but he’s acting like he’s holding a venomous snake instead of another fucking person. Kurloz yanks Cronus into position, frustrated that he won’t get over whatever hangup he has. Cronus makes a surprised noise, and stumbles.

“Jesus Christ dude!” He snaps, and Kurloz rolls his eyes. The music stops.

“Boys, no fighting!” Rosa calls. “Honestly. Cronus, please don’t be shy, you’re supposed to be in love, for heaven’s sake. And Kurloz, don’t  _ pull _ him.” Kurloz doesn’t make eye contact with her or Cronus. What was he fucking supposed to do? He couldn’t just tell him off. Rosa sighs softly. “It’s been a long day, hasn’t it?”

“I’ll say.” Cronus grumbles, and Kurloz arches an eyebrow at him.

“I suppose I’ve kept you long enough. We’ll meet back on Tuesday, alright?” Rosa says, waving her hand in dismissal. “Have a nice night, boys.”

Kurloz sighs softly as he laces up his boots, feeling Cronus’s eyes all over him as he finishes getting dressed. He wouldn’t fucking stop, and it was starting to grate at him. He finishes lacing up his boot and turns to look at him, eyes narrowed.

_ “Do you need something?” _ Kurloz asks, and Cronus flushes.

“You know, yeah. Don’t push me around on the floor, chief.”

_ “What would you prefer? A brief text message?”  _ Kurloz snaps back.

“I learned sign so I could understand what the fuck you’re talking about, you could at least fucking use it.”

_ “I didn’t realize you were sweet on me like that.” _ Kurloz grins viciously at the way Cronus’s face turns red from irritation.

“Shut up. I’m not fucking sweet on you.” Kurloz rolls his eyes.

_ “Niceties aside, I think we’ll both be much happier when this show is over.” _

“Agreed.” Kurloz grabs his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. There’s a brief pause before Cronus speaks again, voice reluctant. “It’s nice to dance with someone decently competent, though.” Kurloz turns back to look at him. He has a weird energy now, nervous and irritated.

_ “You’d be better if you would just fucking touch my waist.” _

“Yeah, I bet you’d like my hands all over ya, wouldn’t you?” Cronus snaps back, and Kurloz grins wide. “Stop smilin’ at me like that, you fuckin’ creep. You don’t have me fooled with your little innocent act.”

_ “What? I’m not allowed to smile?” _

“You’re not allowed to pretend at me.” He hisses. Kurloz rolls his eyes, dropping his smile. No, he didn’t have to play nice at Cronus. That was true. Fucker didn’t really care for him even from the moment he stepped in. It was fine, he didn’t care. Everyone else liked him well enough. “It makes me so mad that that works for you. But I had you figured out from day one.”

_ “Oh look at me, I’m Cronus, and I figured out Kurloz doesn’t like the rest of the idiots here. Like it’s hard to fucking tell. Either I’m the world’s greatest performer, or the other dancers are willfully ignorant.” _ Cronus snorts out a laugh, folding his arms.

“You are a fairly good performer. I’ll give you that.” He tilts his head a little. “But it’s easy to act for three year olds.”

_ “Harsh.” _

“Let’s be honest. The rest of them aren’t hard to outshine.” The two stand in silence for a moment before Kurloz allows a real smile to show.

_ “That’s true.” _ He leans against the wall, watching Cronus.  _ “You’re not so bright yourself, though.” _ Cronus sputters a little, indignant.

“Uncalled for!” He snaps. Kurloz shrugs.

_ “You brag too much. It’s off-putting. How do you expect to get any favors when you’re busy talking out of your own ass?” _

“People like me. They think I’m charming.”

_ “I’m sorry to break this to you, but they don’t.” _

“Well you’re not exactly really popular either. A lot of people find you off-putting, you know.” Kurloz shrugs, indifferent. “Also, I hate you.”

_ “Cute. Hate you too.”  _ He signs flippantly, taking his bag and heading out of the building.

Cronus follows him out, catching up to him as he reaches the door to the alley. Kurloz pulls his cigarettes out of his jeans, pulling one out as Cronus talks at him.

“I was talking to you, y’know!” The two of them step out into the quiet alley, the sound of cars on the main road distant. Kurloz sticks the cigarette in his mouth, going to put his packet away. Cronus snipes one before he can do so, and Kurloz narrows his eyes again. “What, you can’t let a dude bum a cigarette off you?” He rolls his eyes, shoving his cigarettes back into his pocket. “Got a light?”

_ “No.”  _ He says, taking his lighter out. Cronus tries to take that, too, but he snatches it away. He lights up, glaring at him.

“Well now you’re just gonna waste a cigarette.”

_ “Where the fuck are your own?” _

“In my truck, c’mon chief.” Kurloz tosses the lighter to him, and grins as he struggles to catch it. He lights up, and hands it back. Kurloz makes himself comfortable against the wall, watching the other with mild irritation. “Ain’t you gonna leave? Or do you live here?”

_ “I rode my bike in, asshole. I can’t smoke with a fucking helmet on.” _

“Ah.”

_ “Why don’t you leave? You’re ruining my view of the dumpster.” _ Kurloz signs flippantly before taking a drag. Cronus’s lip curls a little.

“I’d like to think I’m a little better looking than the trash.”

_ “Maybe so. But it’s company is more worthwhile.” _ Cronus rolls his eyes.

“Well maybe I’d like to make myself comfortable right here.” Kurloz takes a drag again, holding the smoke in this time.

_ “Free country, I guess.” _ He signs, and blows his smoke in Cronus’s face. He sputters a little, flipping him off. Kurloz grins.

“Fuck you, man.” He shrugs, looking away, down the alley at the main street. Cars pass by slowly, unaware of the two of them back here, obscured by the various piles of forgotten pallets and dumpsters.

Suddenly, Cronus is back in his line of sight, leaning against the wall next to him. Kurloz huffs, but Cronus just smokes quietly. He’s fairly tolerable when he’s not talking, but he didn’t stay quiet for long. In the distance, someone lays on their horn, making him flinch a little. Cronus smirks.

“Jumpy, huh?”

_ “Mind your own business.” _

“This would probably all work a lot better if we were friends.”

_ “This would probably work a lot better if you walked into traffic.”  _ Cronus takes a drag.

“Fair.” He lets the smoke out as he speaks, and Kurloz’s eyes drift down to his lips. God, he was really pretty, though. “I couldn’t be your friend if you blew me for the honor.”

_ “You thinking about that for a while then?” _

“Fuck you. No.” Cronus’s face is red though, which indicated otherwise.

_ “Whatever. I don’t care.”  _ Cronus narrows his eyes at him.

“I can do a lot fucking better than you, chief.”

_ “Really? Then why don’t you?” _ Kurloz flicks the butt of his cigarette at him, making him squeak and shake it off.

“You- Fuck you!” Kurloz flips him off as he detaches from the wall and walks away, rounding the corner and going into the parking lot. He can hear Cronus following him, but he doesn’t turn to look. “Asshole!” Kurloz unlocks his helmet from his bike, kicking up the stand as he climbs on, finally facing Cronus again. He balances the bike as he watches him cooly, coming in close. “That was a bitch move.”

_ “Fitting, then, I suppose.” _ He signs before pushing his hair out of his face and sliding the helmet on.  _ “Can I help you with something?” _

“I oughta kick your ass for that shit.”

_ “Do it then.”  _ Cronus’s lip curls, but he does nothing. Kurloz grins, and he starts the bike.  _ “That’s what I thought.” _ He hits the gas, turning around and driving out of the parking lot, leaving Cronus standing there.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and criticisms welcome :o) tumblr is helldyke420


End file.
